Lily
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: We all heard Snape' story,right?Well,I personally felt a little cheated.How come everyone gets to fell bad for Snape,but James doesn't get the same?Why do we see the good side of Snape as a kid,but only a bullying James Potter?Well,here's my solution.


**Lily  
>A Harry Potter One Shot<br>_A/N: So, we all read the Prince's Tale in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. We all got to see Snape's story and read about how he was in love with Lily since they were kids, right? There's no controversary there, right? Well, what about James? Why don't we ever get his story? I, personally, would love to read about James' side of things. I'd like to know all about him. And, since I haven't seen it else where, I'm going to present it. It was inspired by Lily, a Wizard rock song by the wizard rock band Ministry of Magic. Oh, and let's see if any of you get James' joke in their sixth year._**

**First Year:**

The first time he'd ever mer her stuck in his head. It was the same day he'd met his best friend, Sirius Black, and it was his first day of Hogwarts. It was the day he'd become a Gryffindor and the first day he'd realized that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get everything he wanted. Because he had competition when it came to her. Lily Evans.

_Lily Evans_

With her long, dark red hair and stunning, almond shaped, emerald green eyes, he knew she was special. She was beautiful, even at eleven years old. There was something different from her than all the other muggle-borns who came to Hogwarts. She wasn't nervous and she wasn't scared. She was excited. She was prepared-ready. She seemed to know all the dangers of the wizarding world. And, she was with Severus Snape. Everyone knew the Snape family. Everybody. And he was shocked that whoever had informed Lily about the wizarding world hadn't included the Snape family tree. But, then again, there was always the off chance that Severus himself had been the one to teach her.

He remembered his excitement at her having been placed in the same house as him, and how happy he was when Snape was placed in Slytherin, where he rightfully belonged. He recalled her lost expression and remembered the red haired, diminished looking boy who had befriended her. Remus Lupin, who he'd immediately made his best friend, just to get closer to her. It hadn't worked. She hated him. No matter what he did, she would not seem to forget his cruel words on the train when they'd first met. She wouldn't look past his bullying of Snape to see what he was really like. She absolutely despised him-and she despised his friends. She'd go out of her way to spite him. And, that made him want her more.

It was almost as if she knew the spell she casted on him though, because whenever she'd pass him and he'd call hello, she'd smirk at one of her friends and giggle as he followed after her. She'd stare at him in class, almost daring him to ask her to be his partner or to try and sit next to her, right before she'd call over Lupin, or one of her other friends. It killed him on the inside. James was used to getting everything he wanted, and Lily was proving to be a challenge. But, he had to admit, he loved it.

**Second Year:**

She sat with him on the train on the way home after the year was over. Lupin was there, as was Sirius and Peter Pettigrew but it felt like they were alone together. She wasn't even sitting next to him, just in the same compartment. But she was talking to him, laughing at his jokes, and smiling at him. She was teasing him and stealing his Chocolate Frogs, taking his cards whenever he got a good one. It gave him hope.

Even though all year long, she'd worn the opposing team's colors to quidditch matches. She'd laughed at him whenever he'd made a mistake. And she stayed in her seat, arms crossed tightly over her chest every time he caught the snitch. She wasn't impressed by him, not at all. If he earned the house points, she'd roll her eyes and mutter something about him being a show-off. He couldn't do anything right. He just couldn't please her and it made him miserable. No matter how hard he would try, he was nothing to her. He was just a boy who was friends with her closest friend. He was just that annoying boy who would do anything for her.

He was just there. And she was always with somebody else, whether it be one of her best friends or Lupin...or Snape. That last one made him miserable. He knew what Severus was going to become, and he knew Lily knew it as well. He saw how sad she was when she'd return to the common room after spending time with him. He could see her anger when they were sitting together, talking-always fighting. He heard her friends talking about how Lily was trying, without success, to change the dark boy. The only time he ever saw Lily happy to be with Severus, was in potions, where they were the favorite. Even then, Gryffindors always had potions class with the Slytherins. It seemed to be required. He knew Severus was going to win, and he knew that Severus knew that as well. He knew everybody saw how he, the school's golden boy, was losing to this dark, evil, twisted boy. And it murdered him.

"Is that a Dumbledore card? I want it," Lily lunged towards him just them, yanking the card from his hands. She'd collected ten other Dumbledore cards from him today, but that was her favorite card. He knew it. "This isn't Dumbledore! It's Flammel. Merlin, I hate you," She tossed the card back at him. She hadn't stolen a Flammel from him just yet, and he was shocked she was returning it.

"Why'd you think it was Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. He was lying across the seat he was sharing with James.

"Um, because he was zoned out, and he always is when it's Dumbledore, duh," Lily rolled her eyes. She was constantly speaking in that muggle way and it confused the four friends. But, Lily didn't care. She didn't care that she seemed to go out of her way to try and mix the cultures-her ambitious was to blend them, actually. That was what she wanted to do when she was older-get the wizards out of hiding. He thought that was the bravest thing he'd ever heard anyone want to do. That was another thing that made him want her. Her bravery.

**Third Year:**

That was the year where they became friends. Sort of. She'd sit with him in the library or the common room, when he'd go away from his friends to sit alone in a corner. That was when Lily would join him and try and help him with his work. He was amazed by her patience. Her patience...merlin, that made impressed him. Another wonderful quality that this girl had.

"We have exams in a week. You need to focus," She was always saying things like that, but he could never focus when she was around. He was constantly asking her questions. And he'd watch carefully as she answered. When he was taking a test, or doing homework, he'd remember her answering him and that was how he passed. Everything seemed to come back to her. The snitch that he was constantly chasing? That was her. It was symbollism of how he was always chasing her, and knew he'd eventually get her. Yes, now he was certain he'd end up with her. He knew it from the looks she'd give him sometimes. He knew it because she was talking to Severus less and less, and had almost completely stopped referring to him as Sev. The less she was around him, the more attached her got to her. The more his hope built.

"I know, I know," He always answered her, shaking his head to get his dark, jet black hair from his face. He hoped that his children would never be cursed with the untamable hair he'd been given. He also hoped that they would have Lily's brilliant eyes, the eyes that pulled him in and refused to release him. He could have any girl he wanted-no matter what house they were in-but he chose to wait for Lily. He'd wait for her forever. He'd remain single for his entire life. He would never marry, he'd never have a child with unmanagable jet black hair and eyes that were not Lily's. No, he couldn't bare it. When he pictured his first child-a son, it would certainly be a son-he knew immediately he would have James' hair...James' face and the scrawny, Seeker's build. But his eyes? Those would be Lily's. One hundred percent Lily's. And if that was what he was sure would happen, than he could never marry another. He could never even consider it. It would be a disgrace to see that beautiful baby boy with eyes of another. The green... they'd fit the rest of his appearance perfectly. "I know," James would whisper again as Lily would give up, packing up her things and walking away, calling him hopeless. He was hopeless. He was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans and had been for over two years. He was never going to fall out of love with her.

**Fourth Year:**

That was the year they drifted apart. It wasn't his fault, of course. It happened for many reasons.

1)Severus apologized for everything. He stopped hanging out with his friends that she hated, at least as far as she was concerned. He sat alone in classes and didn't talk to them at meals. If she was near in the corridor when he was passing, he'd quickly break away from them. And any free time was spent with Lily. Of course, he tried to tell her this, but she wouldn't believe that prescious Severus could be lying. So he stopped trying eventually. Her trust was important to him.

2)Most of his time was spent trying to figure out how to become an animagus so he could keep Lupin company when he turned into a werewolf. Sirius and Peter were trying to help, but Sirius was lazy and Peter was hopeless when it came to magic. He only let Peter hang around with him, at first, because he felt bad for the lonely boy. Now though, he felt a big-brother like bond towards the kid, as did Sirius, and even Lupin. He was a good friend-nobody, even Lily, would ever even think to deny that. He was always there for his friends, and that made it hard to fit Lily into his schedule. So, whenever they made eye contact, he feel in love with her again.

3)The workload was harder so he needed to spend any remaining time studying and on homework. He needed to keep his grades up-good grades impressed her, he'd learned that much about her. He would not go back to square one. He refused. His advancements in his classes had gotten him on a speaking level with her. Of course, now that had been reduced to a first name basis, but he could live with that. He feel for her every single time she said his name. He loved her voice, but it was so much sweeter when she was speaking his name, even when it was in anger or hatred.

4) Quidditch...the quidditch schedule was tortious with their new captain and all new team. He needed to make sure he led them well though. He was going to be captain next year. He would be the youngest captain in centuries, just as he had been the youngest Gryffindor Seeker in ages. Quidditch didn't impress Lily, but Quidditch was very important to his family. Which led to...

5) His family was constantly putting pressure on him to be perfect. Top of his class, future prefect, future head boy-Quidditch star and captain. And he couldn't handle it. Lily took away the pressure. He admired that about her.

**Fifth Year:**

She was no longer talking to Severus. That was a plus, but it did nothing to help him. The story was simple. It took place by the lake, right after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs. Sirius was bored. It all started with Sirius being bored. Lupin was a prefect, but it didn't mean he stopped his friends from doing stupid things. And Peter...well, it entertained him to no end to watch his friends' amazing magic. So, when Snivelious-Snape-walked by, he cast a spell, dangling him in the air by his ankles. When a crowd gathered, he kept going. Until Lily tried to stand up to him.

"LET HIM DOWN!" Lily screamed, pushing her way to the front of her crowd. She looked murderous.

"I will," He smirked, using this to his advantage. "If you go on a date with me,"

"Never. You think you're so cool? Messing your hair up like that? Bullying people just because you can?" He tuned out then. He let Snape down. "Lucky Evans was there to help you," He snapped before turning didn't bully Snape just because he could. And Snape was the only person he was even mean to. He bullied Snape because Snape had Lily when he didn't. He bullied Snape because Snape was able to be with Lily when he couldn't. He bullied Snape because he had the one thing he could not buy. Lily's love.

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood," Snape snapped.

He whirled around, Sirius and Lupin grabbed onto him as he fought to get at Snape.

"LET ME AT HIM! NO WANDS-NO MAGIC! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he wanted to scream. But, he couldn't get past Sirius alone, and Lupin was there too. So, he cast the same spell, putting Snape back in the air.

"Apologize to Evans," He snapped.

"Why should he just because you say so? You're not any better," Lily told him.

"I would never call you that," He said, turning away to stare at Lily in shock.

"No. Not me, not any other muggle born...but, you're a bully. So is he. You pick on others just because you can," She shrugged.

There it was again...just because he could. THat wasn't why. It was all because of love-love towards Lily. And James was jealous.

**Sixth Year:**

It was on the train that they became friends again.

"I'm sorry. I won't curse him anymore. I promise," he said, entering her compartment and sitting across from her. Her friends' eyes widened as they focused on him-the star of Gryffindor house. He gave them a slight nod and they hurried from the compartment, leaving them alone. "And I'd like it if we could just all over, please?" He asked.

"Thank you," Lily whispered. "I'd like that," She nodded.

"It just...Lily, I like you so much," He whispered. "I was just jealous that you liked him...even if it was just as friends...and hated me," He lowered his head. He'd broken Sirius' biggest rule. You never told a girl you liked her. It just made you look like an idiot.

"I never hated you," She shook her head. "I just wasn't...I thought you were arrogant."

"You did ask me how my broom got off the ground with my big head..."he remembered with a chuckle.

"So, we can just start over? Forget about everything else?" She smiled smally at him.

"Of course," He nodded.

"Well, I'm Lily Evans" She said.

"James Potter," He said, pushing his hair out of his face, and once again, the image of their son flashed in his face. BY the end of sixth year, they were going out, right when Lily and he were talking. They got into fights often and they were starting over-again, when it happened.

"Lily Potter," She smiled.

"James Pot-wair a second-you just said Lily Potter! You're in love with me!" James declared.

"It doesn't mean I love you," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes it does," He smirked.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes.

"And all this time I thought I'd need the imperious curse to get you to be my girlfriend," He joked.

**Seventh Year:**

At the end of the year, James proposed. Nothing special happened that year, besides James falling more and more in love with her, finding more and more reasons to love her, with every day that passed. But, does anyone want to hear about that? No, they want to go straight to the part where Harry was born. Or, more specifically, where Harry was almost killed.

**Halloween Night:**

James was sitting there, watching Harry fly across the room on his toy broomstick, while Lily made them hot chocolate. His life was just as he'd pictured it. Even Harry was exactly how he'd pictured his son-a mini James, with Lily's eyes. And then, right as he lifted Harry from the broom and onto his lap as Lily entered the room, the door blew open. James froze. He knew it was him. He knew this was the end. And he knew he had to protect Lily. It was the only promise he'd ever made Severus-to protect Lily with his dying breath.

"Take Harry and run," He ordered. He was hoping she'd Apparate, leave him behind, but she did no such thing. She hurried up the stairs, maybe thinking James would be capable to kill the darkest, most powerful wizard out there besides Dumbledore? But no, James didn't even have his wand with him. And that meant he was a dead man. But it would all be worth it if Lily only made it through. As long as Lily and Harry survived, than he'd lived a life worth while.


End file.
